Princess Ashanti Parts 4.0 & 5.0
by Denigoddess2001
Summary: Wren must face the demons of her past and the questioning inquiries of a goddess. Demetrius, Angela, Kirn the Minotaur, and Terrilise confer with their goddess in a council of war. This is another installment in the epic saga of Wren and Demetrius!
1. Default Chapter

Princess Ashanti 4.0  
Denigoddess2001@aol.com  
08/22/01  
  
The Annulus Strikes Back  
  
DISCLAIMER: Gargoyles don't belong to me. They belong to Disney. All original characters belong to Denigoddess2001.  
  
[Bracketed words indicate thoughts or psionic transmissions]  
  
"This was a great fortress once." Angela knelt beside the wall and carefully examined the crumbling mortar. "We must be in the courtyard."  
  
"This is true." Kirn walked over to the remains in the middle. "This was a fountain."  
  
"Look here!" Angela exclaimed and pointed to the wall. The others joined her. They watched mute as she gently ran her talons against deep claw marks etched deeply within the stone. "There were Gargoyles here."  
  
"Long long ago in a galaxy far, far away." Wren muttered. "Where are the Jedi when you need one?"  
  
"Truth lends itself to your cause, Sister." Demetrius also ran his hands along the claw marks. He walked the expanse of the wall. "There are several sets of marks. A clan made this dwelling their home."   
  
Wren studied the wall. She turned and faced the dais. She investigated the fountain. "This place gives me an eerie emotion."  
  
"Aye, Milady. This place resonates with an enchantment that awakens all within me." Demetrius scrutinized his mate. She nodded in understanding.  
  
Together, the quartet conversed quietly as if the ruins were a sacred shrine. They walked the expanse of the court and back again. As they continued their exploration, they walked into the part of the courtyard covered with daisies, roses and other wild and exotic fauna. "This must have once been a garden."  
  
"Probably." Wren agreed with Angela. In the midst of all the plant life was a small mound in front of them. She watched as Angela walked to it and tripped. She fell to the ground and extended her arms to break her fall.  
  
"Ahh!" Angela sat upright and held up her palms. There were cut and scraped from her fall. Wren and Kirn made their way to her side and examined the extent of her injury. They found that it nothing that clean water and fresh air couldn't cure. Angela turned around to examine the sharp stone beneath her. She found a piece of stone and handed it to Wren. "Can you make out the writing on this?"  
  
"I can try." Wren was surprised by the find. She turned the stone over in her hands several times. There were two sets of script: one was fluid akin to Celtic Script and the other was a series of lines similar to Nordic runes. The eerie sensation of familiar heightened to tangible intensity that sent dread through every synapse of Wren's mind.  
  
"Guys, we're DEFINITELY in Ainran." Wren blinked slowly as she examined the stone. "The question is   
when?"  
  
"What do you mean, Milady?" Demetrius joined her side. She handed him the stone. "What is this?"  
  
"There has only been one other example of this type of duel script. This is a piece of the alter that Princess Ashanti rested upon during her enchantment. This duel script contains some of the riddle solved when we figured out how to break her long sleep."  
  
"This is her castle?" Demetrius gasped. His wings flared in disbelief. "But, how can this be? We left here only a few months before this."  
  
"Who is Princess Ashanti?" Angela gave them a perplexed look. "I don't understand."  
  
"Princess Ashanti is the rightful monarch of the realm of Ainran. An evil mage by the name of LuKasha enslaved the land in the long night of darkness for a thousand years." Kirn explained. "He also enchanted Her Royal Highness with an endless sleep for the same amount of time. He placed her upon the great stone alter. Only darkness upon darkness could return her to a wakeful state. Only a kiss could free her from one pure in heart."  
  
"And this fragment is from that stone alter." Wren gave it to Angela. "Do you recognize some of those bottom runes?"  
  
"They look like claw marks."  
  
"Exactly. You are looking at ancient DeMahri writing." Wren smiled. "This is your lost language and it contains much about your culture."  
  
"I never learned." Regret tinged her voice. "The rest of our clan returned to New York while Goliath's clan was educated in this."  
  
"Not to worry. When we return, I'll teach you." Wren promised. "Demetrius freed Ashanti from her thousand-year slumber."  
  
"But what happened to the castle to bring it to such ruin?" Kirn stared at the ruins. "I see no hints of battle. I see no remains of war."  
  
"The Annulus never sends us just where we want to go." Wren patted the circlet at her side. "It takes us where we need to be."  
  
"So not only did we need to be hear to heal Demetrius." Angela nodded in slow revelations. "We may also need to be hear to solve the mystery of Princess Ashanti's ruined castle.  
  
"So it would seem." Kirn wiped a mysterious substance from his eye. "I have failed my Princess."  
  
"Do be so quick to shed tears." Wren laid a comforting hand on the tall Minotaur's broad shoulder. "We don't know why we're here. I think that Dem's injuries were guided by a little help from a particular dragon. It's not Atalanta's way to go berserk like that."  
  
"She was a Dame in heat under the light of a Breeding Moon." Demetrius reminded his mate.  
  
"She was underneath its influence over a thousand years ago and she didn't go schizoid, did she?" The young woman pursed her lips in deep thought. "Have you ever known a Gargoyle female to attack another female in heat like that?"  
  
"It is rare but not improbable."  
  
"But, would you say that Atalanta was acting normally when she decided to slice and dice you?" Wren pressed on with her questions. "I truly think that it was the hormones and not her true nature shining through tonight."  
  
"Normally, I would have thought the same, Milady. Yet, her vile prejudice as of late has left me bitter and my skin cold."  
  
"We'll worry about it later." Wren looked at the others. "We have food and shelter. We can return home at any time. Yet, I have a feeling that we should explore and investigate this mystery before we return home. I also need time to gather my wits. Atalanta's attack has left me stunned."  
  
"She will be banished from the clan."  
  
"Already did that, remember?"  
  
"Wren, is Demetrius up for travel?" Angela stared at the healing scar between the Sire's wings. "He looks as if he is completely healed."  
  
"I think we should camp here a day or two." Wren told her. "I don't want him to get hurt again."  
  
"I'd also like to know what happened to my Princess." Kirn said quietly. "I want to know that she is well."  
  
The rest of the day, the quartet gathered fruit and firewood. They set up camp under the remains of stone roof near the fountain and alter. They managed to gather water with helmets from an old armory not far from the grounds. Kirn hunted and served fresh rabbit over the fire that evening. It was not so dissimilar to the nights spent on the beach of Caledon Isle after patrol.  
  
Yet, there were no songs sung or stories told. Hatchlings didn't scamper along the water's edge and music wasn't played. The four sat around the fire in silence contemplating the mystery at hand. Angela was fascinated at the concept of actually falling asleep. She didn't think it possible for Gargoyles until the first yawn came from her. She managed to stay awake long enough to watch a sunrise but slumber claimed her.  
  
Wren snuggled into the warm embrace of her mate's arms and wings. The last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep was the suns warming them with their light and Demetrius' large silver and plum wings feeling like a favorite blanket against her skin. She dreamt good dreams.  
  
*********  
  
They foursome awoke sometime in late afternoon. It was most disconcerting for Angela to awaken in daylight without a stone skin to shed. They drank from the helmets and ate of the gather fruit. Kirn walked the perimeter and found nothing out of the ordinary. Demetrius scouted the area from the air and saw that the forest extended as far as he could see. It was wilderness in every direction.  
  
"I see no settlements or villages; only woodlands." He replied gravely. "We know how thick the foliage is and it will greatly slow our travel. Angela will take Wren and I will take Kirn and we shall glide to shorten our journey."  
  
The others nodded in agreement. They decided that east was the best direction to take since it was inland. They decided to follow the river so they would have a source of water. They stored fruits within pockets of Wren's coat enough to last them two or three days. They took to the air and found everything to be quiet and still.  
  
"Look! Down there." Angela looked in the direction of the coast. "I see a boat."  
  
"Let's take a closer look." Wren offered to the group. "Let's be quiet though. There may not be any Gargoyles or humans in this realm anymore."  
  
"Agreed." Kirn nodded roughly.   
  
The group landed on the edge of the Forrest and slowly proceeded toward the boat just offshore. There were two burly women in the boat. One rowed while the other sat holding something moving in his lap. It was obvious by the studded leather armor that these two were either mercenaries or soldiers. The foursome retreated behind thick foliage and silently observed the rough-looking duo and their cargo.  
  
They two rowed several yards from shore. All possessed keen hearing but the ocean surf made if difficult for the conversation to be heard. Angela and Wren decided to move ahead to the reef nearby and investigate further. They glided without notice and it astounded them that neither male ever looked to the heavens.  
  
"Alright ye Elvin wench, you'll be sleepin' with the fishes today." A rough voice chuckled as he lifted the large sack above his head.  
  
"You'll be shark bait." The other gloated and rubbed his hands together in gleeful anticipation. "Too bad we couldn't have had a little fun with this one. She's not too ugly for an elf."  
  
"Get your head out of the gutter, Ebbix." Growled the taller soldier. "We're here to do a job and that's what we're going to do."  
  
The tall soldier lifted the bundle above his head and tossed the squirming mass into the ocean. "Good riddance to bad rubbish. I always thought elves were best when dead."  
  
A scream pierced the air as the bundled splashed in the water. The waves of the surf washed over the bundle and tide drew it underwater. It bobbed again to the surface and there was no mistaking the gasp for help. The two soldiers were surprised when a lovely gray Dame swept from the air and soundly grabbed one in each taloned hand.  
  
Demetrius dove headfirst into the churning waters of the ocean. He found the squirming bundle sinking fast to the bottom. He latched his tail around the bundle and used his wings to guide him upwards to the surface. Two bobbing figures hanging on to a capsized boat watched in wonder as the winged warriors retreated to the beach.  
  
"Hurry, open the bag." Angela lifted her talons and slashed along the length of the gunnysack. She tore it open and an unconscious figure lie limply in the sand. She checked for a pulse and found that the person wasn't breathing.  
  
"We were too late." Kirn shook his head in sorrow.  
  
"No, we're not." Angela's eyes glowed with scarlet determination. "Elisa saved my life once long ago. I shall do the same."  
  
She brought her lips to the unconscious female lying on the beach. The Dame breathed precious air into the elf's lungs for several seconds. Then, she pounded and counted to four on the elf's chest.  
  
"You'll crush her for sure." Bellowed the Minotaur in alarm. "Elves are fragile."  
  
Angela again inhaled and passed the gift of life to the unconscious Elvin female. She pressed her strength into the chest of the elf. "ONE-TWO-THREE-FOUR."  
  
Angela diligently repeated the procedure several times and smiled when the elf beneath her turned her head. She coughed out several mouthfuls of seawater. Angela gently set her upright and wrapped her wings about her to fend off the chill of the breeze. The young woman spent several minutes retching and coughing before she was able to stand on her feet.  
  
"You seem not like apparitions to my eyes." Her voice was bright and cheerful.  
  
She was captivating as were most Elves. She was petite and lithe. Had she been standing tall, she might have been no more than five feet tall and ninety pounds soaking wet. Her skin was a delicate shade of sky blue and her eyes were twin topaz sparkling in the suns' light. Her delicate features only augmented her great beauty. Ringlets of thick, flaxen curls framed her flawless features.  
  
"You have kept me the arms of the Sea and I am indebted." She turned to Angela and took her hand. "Demons or not, you save me. Ask what you will of me and I shall make certain that you have a just reward."  
  
"Demon?" Angela drew back in astonishment. "We're not demons."  
  
"It is tradition amongst my people that this glen is plagued with demons of the night. It is not uncommon for the Simianites to bring their prisoners here to be sacrificed in the name of LuKasha."   
  
"Fair Lady, what do we call you?" Wren marveled at seeing a fabled Child of Oberon. She had heard tales from Angela and Demetrius. She had seen Owen in his true form once or twice. Yet, nothing compared to the otherworldly beauty of the diminutive woman sitting near her in the sand. Wren felt very large, very clumsy, and quite ugly.  
  
"I am Lady Terrilise Sylvanfein; Duchess of Nykilwatyre." She rose to her feet and pulled the wet clinging cloth away from her drenched skin. "And those common ruffians will think twice before attempting an execution of Sylvan nobility."  
  
"They may be trouble later." Kirn looked at Angela with a dark gaze. "Perchance one of us should take the time to make sure that they won't come after the Lady again."  
  
"No!" Wren roared much to everyone's surprise. "There will be no killing this day or any other. It's one thing to do so in battle. It's quite another to commit murder. You won't on my watch."  
  
"My Lady, please for give our companion's rash outburst." Kirn sought the right words.  
  
"No, Lady Terrilise." Wren interrupted the Minotaur and cast him a stern gaze. "Forgive Kirn for suggesting cold-blooded murder."  
  
"You are one of peace?" She turned her head to Wren for the first time. Her eyes narrowed and her brows came together. "You are a Simianite!"  
  
"A WHAT?" Wren deftly stepped out of the way as the Lady Terrilise placed her hands around her neck.  
  
"You and your kind have imprisoned this land for a thousand years!" She turned to the Minotaur. "Are you a faithful citizen of Ainran?"  
  
"I am." He declared ardently.  
  
"Then, take that vermin's life."  
  
"Lady Terrilise." His eyes widened in alarm. "She is not of this world. I can assure you that Wren Summers."  
  
"No." Came a cold voice that surprised everyone by belonging to Wren. "Let me handle this."  
  
She walked up to the much smaller woman. "Listen well, Terrilise. I am no Simianite. I am Human. You should be kissing our feet for saving your life. I just had someone tried to kill me today. I don't take well to some drowned rat asking one of my friends's to murder me. Now unless you want to end up in the watery deep, then you had best BACK OFF."  
  
Hazel eyes glowed with unholy amber fire and caused the frightened Elf to stumble backwards. "You are like the demons. I beg your forgiveness. I meant no disrespect."  
  
"Then, don't show any." Came Wren's menacing reply.  
  
"Milady." A hand lay on her shoulder. She saw Demetrius staring intently at her. "Peace, Wren."  
  
"You're right." She turned away from the group. She would have cloaked wings about her protectively had she possessed them. "Terrilise, why were these 'Simianites' trying to execute you?"  
  
"I am considered a traitor to the crown." She gave a coy smile to the group. "I am supposedly a heartless traitor to my homeland."  
  
"Why is that, Good Lady?" Demetrius asked gently.  
  
"I am a knight in the service of Princess Ashanti." She declared proudly.  
  
"Then Her Highness is alive?" Kirn's excitement caused him to grasp Terrilise's shoulders none-too-gently.  
  
"Aye, for a thousand years she ruled Ainran and our land knew peace and prosperity." The drenched woman ran her finger through her blonde locks to ride herself of the tangled strands. "LuKasha somehow survived the Dragon Goddess' attack and reclaimed the throne. He and Princess Ashanti's forces battled and she lost. Her supporters were captured and killed. Those who survived escaped to distant islands of Auquenahr or fled into the subterranean realms beneath the planet."  
  
"Are we talking about the same Ashanti?" Wren found the courage to contain her rage and simply speak. "The Nubian princess that was enchanted by LuKasha?"  
  
"The one and the same." Nodded Terrilise. "She is the one of the last Draconic to walk the realms."  
  
"Draconic?"  
  
"Those who are of non-Simian blood and who worship the Dragon Goddess."  
  
"Do you mean non-Simian as not being Human?" Wren heard the words.  
  
"Simianites are like you." Terrilise replied. "You are much more than you seem and I apologize for my uncouth outburst. Yet, you appeared similar in race to my captors."  
  
"It's forgotten." Wren replied gruffly. "It sounds like a tale to be told over dinner."  
  
"Darkness will fall soon. It is a good time to hunt rabbit and deer." Kirn stated.  
  
"I shall fish." Demetrius added.  
  
"I'll find us good shelter." Angela flew off in direction of the forest.  
  
"I guess that means you and I will gather firewood and prepare the campsite." Wren turned to Terrilise.  
  
"Of course." Terrilise surprised Wren by her readiness to work.  
  
*****************  
Princess Ashanti's family came to rule Ainran three millennia ago. Her mother Skylaris and her mother's mate, LuKasha dwelled in a castle on the coast of Ainran. Skylaris wished to govern her land with peace and compassion while her mate LuKasha longed to dominate the populace through harsh cruelty and merciless tyranny. This caused Skylaris the Dragon and LuKasha of the Fallen Ones to part company and enter into war.  
  
Princess Ashanti sided with her mother and by her side. They banished the Fiery Celestial Mage, LuKasha to the fiery realms near the center of the planet's core. He eventually escaped and returned to upsurp his daughter's reign and his mate's pantheon. In the end, with the help of the Sojourn and Charger, good triumphed over evil and LuKasha was banished from Ainran.  
  
The Simianites entered this world centuries ago through an open gate between worlds near Skylaris' temple. They overran the land, cleared the trees, killed the Demifolke and ripped the very magick from the soil. They aligned themselves with LuKasha and overthrew Princess Ashanti's court.   
  
Long has the Dragon Goddess been gone from our land. Our clerics sent a prayer to her and it was answered. Princess Ashanti instructed me to travel to the ancient ruins of her old court and wait for a sign. That was when I was found by a Simianite patrol. I was considered a traitor for my blood and my know alliance with Her Highness.  
  
"I had dreams of finding my answers in the forest when those thugs decided to drown me. I tried to outrun them, but they were too swift. By the Dragon! They wanted to make a grand display of me to puff their already-inflated egos. I thought I was another martyr when this wonderful winged warrior swooped down upon them like the Harpies of old and saved my life." Terrilise bowed to Angela. "Again, I am in your debt."  
  
"Your theory, Wren, seems to be sound." Kirn turned to the young woman sitting beside him. "It is too odd that Atalanta would attack in such a fashion. It seems that we truly are not meant to return until the Princess Ashanti is again returned to the throne of Ainran."  
  
"We prayed for an answer to deliver us from LuKasha." Terrilise smiled. "You appeared as it was foretold by the oracles."  
  
Wren shrugged her shoulders. "How do we get into these things? Atalanta can have her Annulus. It's never going to let us have a normal life."  
  
"Milady, please. Have faith in the Goddess." Demetrius whispered.  
  
"Now, I must return to Ashanti and let her know that the Sojourner and Champion have not returned."   
  
"Not returned?" Wren exclaimed. "We're here in the flesh, Terri! I'm Sojourner and Champion are right here. I'm the Sojourner and my mate, Demetrius is Skylaris' champion."  
  
"No offense, but I don't believe you."  
  
"Excuse me?" Wren's hands found her way to her hips.  
  
"The Lady Wren carries the sacred circlet. She possesses the Annulus of Avalon." Terrilise coughed as if embarrassed. "She is one of lilting tongue and melodic voice. Her lips spoke only truth and kindness. No offense, but your words are harsh and unkind."  
  
"You asked one of my friends to kill me in cold blood. I don't take kindly to that." Wren thought her blood would cause an explosion of her veins. "You're lucky I didn't take your life."  
  
"And the Champion is brave and charismatic." Terrilise added. She turned to Demetrius. "You seem just a tad small."  
  
Demetrius eyes glowed and his tail lashed. His pride had been wounded. Wren managed to surpress a giggle.[Never comment to Demetrius about looking bad or plain. He is really particular about that. Oh, well, Terrilise: live and learn.]  
  
"Where is your army of Skylaris' children?" Terrilise asked. "It was foretold that you would return to the land with an army."  
  
"Demetrius almost died because your people summoned us from our world." Wren's temper began to rise. She held up the Annulus at her hip. "This is what you were expecting to see. You have two Nightkind, a Minotaur and a Gargoyle. While not an army, we are quite formidable."  
  
"I mean you no offense, Lady Wren." Terrilise used the term mentioned by Demetrius earlier that night. "Only a knight of Skylaris can use such a weapon."  
  
"Okay, fine. Where's yours?"  
  
"It was taken from me when the Simiantes assaulted me."  
  
Wren stood up and kicked dirt over the fire. The others stared at her as if she had gone quite daft. She turned to the Child of Oberon sitting and staring at her as if stunned. "There is no light other than the moon and the stars above us. If I show you that I am well-trained to use this weapon, will you believe that we are the ones sent to you by Skylaris to set things right for Ashanti?"  
  
"A contest?" The elf smirked.  
  
"Yes, just exactly that." Wren handed her the Annulus. She expected blue sparks to burn the Knight's hands. Nothing happened as the Elvin noble grasped the weapon knowingly in her hand. She ran her fingers over it as though she were intimately caressing a lover. She obviously was familiar with such a weapon. "Pick your target."  
  
"Wren, there is no need to prove yourself." Demetrius whispered softly. "You must remember that not everyone is against you."  
  
"I warn you that I am the finest Annulist in the land." Terrilise said slowly. "I have never failed a contest or missed a target. I wish not to humiliate you in front of your comrades."  
  
"I'm not too worried." Wren had plans as well. "Take your best shot."  
  
"I choose that particular nectarine hanging overhead in the moonlight about a hundred yards away. It hangs in the center of the sky with the moon behind it. Do you see it?"  
  
"I do." Wren focused her new lowlight vision on the distant prize. "Go whenever you're ready."  
  
The Knight took her place and drew back her delicate arm. With a speed that defied convention, the annulus left her hand and ricocheted off a rock, several trees, bounced off a passing owl without injury and bounce three times along the ground before it soared upwards and caught the nectarine on it's sharp inner blade. It cut through the night air and returned to Terrilise's hand. She plucked the nectarine from the blade and tossed the juicy fruit to Wren.  
  
"Not bad." Wren grudgingly acknowledged Terrilise's talent with the Annulus. She had to admit that she never seen it handled with such skill. She turned her gaze to same grove of trees. "I will have this blade soar the same distance, return, circle you three times and cut a lock of hair from your head without hurting you. It will return to my hand."  
  
"Impossible." The Elvin noble exclaimed. "Not even a knight of the highest rank can accomplish such a feat. Only the Sojourner is capable of such a thing."  
  
"Watch and learn." Wren nodded.  
  
"Is Wren always so defensive?" Angela quietly asked Demetrius.  
  
"Rarely. This is not like her." He replied gravely.  
  
Wren stepped back and assumed a similar throwing stance. She focused her luckmagick into her Annulus. The faint verdant charge went from her skin into the metal of the circlet blade. She drew back her arm and let the blade fly like a renegade Frisbee. It slashed a path into the darkness and found a nectarine on its blade. It bounced off a tree branch and simply returned to Wren. However, it ricocheted from a close rock and circled Terrilise three times. The Annulus whizzed sharply and found it's way to Wren's hand.  
  
Wren smiled, withdrew the blonde lock of hair from one side of the Annulus. She extracted the nectarine from the other and took a large bite of the succulent fruit. She wiped the sticky juice of the fruit off her blade. The weapon found it's way to her hip. Terrilise stood there stupefied at the sight that just unfolded before her.   
  
Terrilise fell to her knees and knelt before the Nightkind. "Lady Sojourner, I beg your forgiveness. You have proven that you are indeed the Dragon's Sojourner."  
  
The gloating glee that permeated Wren's being suddenly vanished at the Elf's sign of humility. Wren felt empty and ashamed of her behavior. "Rise, don't kneel to me, Lady Terrilise. I work for a living."  
  
"I was so wrong."  
  
"We're here to help you and Ashanti any way we can." Wren pushed aside the dying remnants of satisfaction. "Tomorrow, take us to Ashanti and we'll figure out what to do about LuKasha. Let's get some sleep tonight."  
  
And peace was made between the Sojourner and the Knight.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



	2. The Darkness Within

Princess Ashanti 5.0  
Denigoddess2001@aol.com  
09/02/01  
  
How Shadow and Darkness Haunt Us  
  
DISCLAIMER: GARGOYLES DON'T BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO DISNEY. NO INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. X-Men BELONG TO MARVEL COMICS, NOT ME. BUMMER!  
  
  
Dawn came too quickly for Wren. She was glad for the warm comfort of two arms holding her close and two wings keeping her warm. She longed for sheets of Egyptian cotton and a large king-size bed meant for two Nightkind. Instead, she settled for a dying campfire under foreign stars and the cold, hard ground. She found some solace in knowing it was her mate's arms and wings that kept her loved, safe, and comfortable.  
  
Wren was the first to rise shortly before daybreak. Angela's body still seem attuned to the rise and fall of the suns, Demetrius still cleaved to a deep sleep though his body was adept at diurnal and nocturnal activity. Kirn advised the group to sleep during the day and to work at night. Wren longed only to slumber and not rise until the moons were high.  
  
[What will we do now? We're stuck in a time long past the golden age of Ainran. Skylaris hasn't been seen for centuries. A psychopathic mage sits on the throne. Ashanti is in exile on some distant island. What happens next?] Wren felt hopelessness lurking on the edges of her thoughts. From Ainran to ancient Thrace to an alternate realm, her life was an episode foe the twilight zone. The damned Annulus latched itself onto her and now Wren felt naked without it.  
  
[Six months ago, I would have hidden in my office until trouble passed. Now, I'm stuck in a place that isn't my home. Nothing in my life is stable. Everything is constantly reeling out of control. Just when I thought that Demetrius and I could get our lives back to normal, we aren't even sent home. The Annulus sends us to our world to Caledon Isle. Then, we get shuffled here because of Atalanta going psycho.]  
  
A tear slipped past Wren's silent wall of resolve. The words escaped her lips before she could stop them. "When does it stop?"  
  
Nothing in her life was normal. Not one constant remained throughout the chaos. The only thing that never changed was an ebony-skinned warrior sleeping peacefully by the campfire. Frustration and love battled for victory in Wren's heart. "Demetrius."  
  
[What would Demetrius do?] The young mutant mused. [How would he approach this? How would he handle it all?]  
  
[He'd tell me 'Wren, where you go, I go.' He'd give me the pep talk about how being here and helping this Princess would be the right thing to do. He'd be the swashbuckling, romantic hero and he'd approach this with an overdose of righteous, idealistic optimism. He'd tell me how brave I am and how he has faith in me. That is just his way. Demetrius would do whatever it took to make sure I smiled.]  
  
Wren wasn't a warrior. Wren didn't have endless reservoirs of confidence and hopefulness. She knew that they were without weapons and vulnerable. Wren looked for a way to bring the reeling insanity back within the boundaries of semi-lucidity. [What would I do to trouble shoot this situation? What would I do to cope?]  
  
[I can't let him down; not now.] A ripe nectarine fell to the ground a few feet in front of her. [Thank-you, Skylaris.]  
  
A slow smile and a confidant nod came to Wren.  
  
"I'd view the scenario, gather information, evaluate my options, make an informed decision and execute with extreme prejudice." She picked up the nectarine. "In other words, I'd say worry about everything later. I need to concentrate on the immediate needs at hand.'  
  
She decided to harvest the ripe fallen fruit of the orchard. "Breakfast first: everything else later."  
  
She used the blanket Demetrius had been wrapped in to gather fruit. Wren decided that it would be best to join forces with Princess Ashanti wherever she might reside. Secondly,   
Wren knew it was paramount to entice Skylaris to return to Ainran. She understood that the dragon was the lifeblood and essence of this magical land.  
  
"Would you like some help?" A pleasant voice greeted her, Angela stood there with dark wings cloaked and a smile to meet the morning.  
  
"That would be nice." Wren motioned to the ripe fruit lying on the ground. "I'm just rounding up some breakfast."  
  
Wren and Angela walked in relative silence as the gathered the ripened fruit from the grassy floor of the abandoned orchard. Wren thought that Angela's presence hinted of the regal dignity that ran through her family's bloodlines. She would be a person of great carriage in the years to come. The young woman was glad for familiar female company.   
  
"We've never truly had a chance to get to know one another except for when I taught on Caledon." Wren looked for that opening for conversation. "You never took many of my classes. Why was that?"  
  
"I was raised by humans and knew most of the customs. I also knew how to read." Angela grabbed a particularly golden apple. "Most of the classes were meant for those who didn't understand the human world or this century. I was lucky, I had my clan help me."  
  
"True." Wren secretly envied the young Dame walking beside her. "A clan is a good thing to have."  
  
"You have no family?" Angela quirked one brow in surprise. "None at all?"  
  
[How do I answer that one?] Wren thought about the time that her father disowned her. She hadn't spoken with her brothers and sisters in almost eight years. There was only one person that she considered closer than blood and essential to her soul. "I have Demetrius."  
  
"But what about friends or parents?"  
  
"My parents abandoned me during my teens because they found out I wasn't what they considered 'human.'" Wren felt the old pains and anguish rise within her. "They-. No, My father considered me an abomination. He threatened my life and kicked me out of the house."  
  
"You were all alone?" Angela eyes glowed crimson in the early morning sunlight. "It was a horrible thing they did to you."  
  
"Well, life goes on. I adapted and I survived." Wren brought together the corners of the blanket and tied them securely. "I think we have enough apples now. Let's head back to camp."  
  
"How did you survive?" Angela laid a hand on her shoulder. Wren turned to find onyx eyes gently asking about the welfare of a scared young woman alone in the world.  
  
"My powers were very subtle and easy to conceal. I made my way from Linoma Bluffs Metroplex to Las Vegas. With my knack for languages and my ability to manipulate luck to my choosing, I became very good at Blackjack and the slot machines. I went to school by day and the casinos by night. I earned my degree from the school of hard knocks." Wren slung the blanket full of apples over her back. "I saved enough money and attended my first years of college at the University of Las Vegas. I made enough money to be considered well-to-do."  
  
"You flourished." Angela surmised. "You didn't let the misfortunes of your past cloud your future."  
  
"It's all a matter of perspective." Wren did nothing to keep the bitterness from her voice. "During Kelly's term as President, he enacted the Mutant registration Act of 1995. My parents turned on me and turned me over to Bureau of Mutant affairs. I was interned at a camp in Nevada for eighteen months where they tried to "re-educate" me and use me as cheap labor."  
  
"That's horrible." Angela gasped. "I never knew."  
  
"No one does." Wren stared at the walls. "There were 4000 mutants in that camp in June of 1995. When the X-Men liberated me in December 1997, there were only 500 of us remaining. Most had been executed by Sentinals or lost in experimentation. I vowed that I'd make myself so wealthy that no one would touch me. I vowed to work for the most powerful people in the world so that I'd have their resources at my disposal."  
  
"Xanatos." The word came out as a summary from Angela.  
  
"I had my eye on him since early 1997. I knew about his association with the Gargoyles and his incredible wealth. I returned to Nebraska and attended Star City University. On weekends, I played Blackjack and Poker on the Riverboat casinos. By the time I graduated with my degree in Linguistics and a minor in multi-cultural relations, I was ready to take the business world by storm." Wren sighed as she remembered those days when she struggled just to be considered normal.   
  
"So, you knew even then that you wanted to work for him?"  
  
"Yes, I knew." Wren sighed. "However, life takes unexpected turns that even luck doesn't anticipate. I was playing Blackjack one night at Harvey's casino. A lanky guy with a "Keanu Reeves face and a mop of reddish-brown hair sat two people away from me. I could have sworn that the guy was cheating. He and I were the only two beating the dealer hand after hand."  
  
"I've never been to a casino." Angela sighed. "It sounds like it was an adventure."  
  
"Gambling money is not an adventure. " Wren warned her. "If we ever get to Linoma, I'll take you."  
  
"Good. Go on." The cinereal dame urged her. "Please continue."  
  
"Well, I glanced over at him. It seemed like his eyes glowed crimson in the light." She shrugged. "I passed over it thinking nothing of it. I'd seen it happen before in the Casino. Then I took a closer look, I noticed he wore a long brown leather duster and I only knew of one person who dressed that way with red glowing eyes. Turned out that my instincts were right, the man two seats away from me was one of the X-Men that liberated the remaining mutants from the re-education camp back in '97."  
  
"Talk about coincidence!"  
  
"It wasn't coincidence, Angela." Wren brushed back an errant chestnut lock from falling in her face. "His name was Remy LeBeau. Some of the thieves in the Linoma Bluffs Thieves Guild had made mention of me. It turned out that he took time off and wanted to check me out. He recognized me from the camp. To make a long story short, Angela, Remy spoke to me and made me an offer. I could work on my Master's Degree free of Charge at the Xavier Institute For Higher learning. In return, I trained and became a member of the X-Men."  
  
"Like Adrienne?" Angela's excitement grew at the startling revelation. "Did you fight villains? Did you have a costume? What was your codename?"  
  
"Slow down, Angela." Wren held up her hands to decelerate the rate of questions Angela asked her. "Yes, I have fought villains. However, I wanted more of an education than to save the world. I was horrible in the training sessions in the Danger Room. I froze in battle."  
  
"About the costume?" The Dame asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, I had one and I still have it. Its somewhere in storage in Linoma." Wren couldn't help but feel a bit of Nostalgia. "And yes, I had a codename. Moirai."  
  
"You chose one of the names of the fates." Angela nodded in understanding. "Clever."  
  
"I thought so." Wren nodded in agreement.  
  
"But why did you quit?" Angela's wings flared with her enthusiasm. "You were doing something wonderful. Adrienne told me that Xavier wishes for Mutants and Humans to live together in peaceful coexistence."  
  
"Yeah, well, it isn't going to happen anytime soon." Wren scoffed. "I didn't buy the idealistic caca that Professor X tried to sell me. "  
  
"Maybe not then." Angela handed Wren an apple and she placed it in the blanket. "But, surely you do now! I mean, look what you've done for the clan....and for Demetrius."  
  
"We all have our crosses to bear, Angela." Wren bit her lip and looked blankly at the blanket full of red and golden ripe apples. Some of those crosses are best left in my past."  
  
"As you wish." Angela replied pleasantly. Wren secretly thanked the Powers-That-Be that Angela didn't press further. "I've seen you in combat, you're very good."  
  
"Now, I am and thanks to my trusty friend on my hip." Wren's hand patted the Annulus hanging at her side.   
  
planned for me."  
  
"Does Demetrius know?" Angela dared to ask. "About the horrors that you've been through."  
  
"No." She paused when the word was spoken. She watched the young Dame fold her wings about her shoulders. Wren realized that they were near the camp and that Terrilese, Kirn, and Demetrius would soon wake. "He has enough burdens to bear. I don't want to add to his load."  
  
"But, Wren! Demetrius loves you. He wouldn't want you to carry that kind of pain alone. Mates share all with one another." Angela looked at her.   
  
"Angela, my body might be genetically altered thanks to an alternate dimension's Puck, but my heart is still very much human. It isn't my way to share all that I carry with all that I know." Wren chose her words carefully. "I chose to answer your questions because you are my friend. However, I've no wish to rehash this painful part of my life with my mate. There isn't anything he can do about it. He'd just fret and worry needlessly and I won't have it. I just want to keep it in the past where it belongs."  
  
Angela stood still for several seconds digesting Wren's words. She nodded in understanding. They two females walked the rest of the way to the camp in silence. Wren was still stupefied that she had poured out her deepest, darkest secrets to a Dame that she didn't know that well. For all the companionship Demetrius provided, he wasn't a female. Wren missed talking to another female on a personal level.  
  
[I want to be forgiven. I want to go home. I miss my parents. The trip to the Alternate dimension has been giving me nightmares for days. Now, I'm here and I can't find peace. I just want it to stop and end.]  
  
Wren only wanted to put the horrors of the camp behind her. She forced herself to wear her most cheerful smile. She called out to the trio at camp picking up and covering the fire pit with dirt. "Breakfast!"  
  
"Milady, what have your brought us this bright morn?" Demetrius took the bag from her. He looked inside and the bright, boyish smile made Wren's heart leap ten feet in the air. "Ah, you know us too well. Look, friends. The Dames have gathered us fresh fruit for first meal and for our journey."  
  
"Dames" he had referred to them. Wren quirked raised brows in question toward her Gargoyle mate. She was no more a dame than he was a man. Still, it left her with a warm feeling that he thought her as one of his kind. He had no prejudice about her species. His heart was open and his compassion flowing abundantly. Wren knew she wasn't so accepting. She detested the humans that beat and abused her in the camps. She hated the slurs she endured while under her parent's roof. Her bitterness rose like bile in her throat every time she thought of how humans made her life hell. Yet, all she wanted was to be only human. Now, she wasn't anything except a strange genetic anomaly that combined Gargoyle and Homo Sapien DNA.  
  
"Wren?" A voice reached her through the darkness of her thoughts. "Milady, are you well?"  
  
Wren turned to see her mate's eyes glimmering slightly with argent light in worry for her. She forced her best smile and nodded. She swallowed hard to rid herself of the thumping lump stuck in her throat.  
  
"We must make our way to Lady Terrilise's people. There we shall find reinforcements. Then, we must have a council of war to rid the Land of LuKasha's tyranny."  
  
"What of the monastery?" Wren asked Terrilise. "Kirn's monastery. Does it still stand?"  
  
"Yes." The Elvin Knight answered briefly. "We must make haste if we are to reach my people by evening."  
  
The group of five trudged through the forest for the better part of the day. Thick branches and thorny bushes scraped and cut Demetrius' and Angela's wings. Wren was glad of her jacket that she wore. The Elvin Knight stoically led the way through the mountains and the foliage. They stopped only long enough for lunch and then soon after to evade some of LuKasha's scout riding about in the forest.  
  
Twilight descended upon them as they made their way into the Elvin camp high in the mountains. Wren knew that she would once again encounter the Princess Ashanti. How she felt dread swim in her veins. Princess Ashanti had fancied Demetrius on Wren's last trip in Ainran. A thousand years had passed for the Beauty. Would her heart feel the same once she saw Wren's mate?  
  
Ten arrows landed in a straight line at Wren's feet. She heard Terrilise call out in a lyrical, melodic language that could only be Elvin. Wren's hand immediately fell to her hip and grasped the weapon that came to be an extension of her will and intent. She turned to see that Demetrius and Angela's tails lashed and eyes shone brightly with the light of intense emotion.  
  
Terrilise motioned to the group. "Come, friends. Princess Ashanti is awaiting us. LuKasha's hold on the realm is weakening. The Dragon Goddess parleys with Ashanti."  
  
"Skylaris?" Wren dared to whisper her most secret hope.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Wren Summers-Nightkind needed no further prompting. Her feet became lighter than air as she sprinted toward the center of camp. She heard Demetrius call after her as she raced through the bodies that bustled about the settlement. More than one person or elf dropped things and rushed to move out of the sprinter's way. She only knew that one thing could bring her happiness.   
  
Wren saw the banner of white with the bright green dragon emblazoned across the snowy field. There were two Elvin guards standing at attention. As she approached, their spears cross to block her entry.  
  
"Halt." One barked. "No one may enter the tent of the Princess."  
  
"Where is Skylaris?" Wren felt her tail growing through the hole in her pants.  
  
"The Dragon Goddess confers with Her Highness."  
  
"Tell them that Sojourner is hear and seeks an audience." She replied boldly.  
  
"They are not to be disturbed."  
  
"Tell them that Wren is here and wishes an audience." She let her eyes glow with their argent fire. The surrealistic effect was not lost on the Elvin guards. "I am Wren Summers, Daughter of Gaia and Sojourner of Skylaris, and I seek an audience."  
  
"At once." One stammered as he entered the tent.   
  
The one who had barked at her blocked her path. "No Simianite is Skylaris' Sojourner."  
  
"Are you calling me a liar?" She growled. "You had best not be doing that or I'll personally hunt you down and make you eat those words."  
  
"Do you threaten me, Ape?" He sneered at her.  
  
"Enough." She said in a quiet voice. With a swiftness that defied even her own belief, the blade of the Annulus found it's way to his throat and her tail disarmed him deftly of the spear. "My name is Wren. I am NOT a Simianite. I am a Human Being. You will NOT insult me. You will not think me inferior nor will you have such an attitude. Don't make me turn you into sliced, DEAD elf."  
  
"My apologies, Milady." His words sounded sincere but the glint in his eyes held little else but hatred.  
  
"Child, is violence your way?" A warm, husky contralto came from behind the guard's shoulder. Wren's hazel eyes darted quickly in the direction to see who spoke those words. There stood a tall, slender matronly woman with flawless mahogany skin and long braids beautifully plaited high upon her head.  
  
"Ashanti?" Wren slowly lowered the blade from the Elf's throat. Her tail fell limp to the ground.  
  
"Nay. All-father love you, Daughter of Gaia." The warm voice gave a rich laugh. "Nay, It is Skylaris."  
  
"But, you're ....like Ashanti and Demetrius." Wren found herself at a loss for words. The Annulus clattered to the ground. "The last time I saw you, you had green hair and violet eyes."  
  
"Appearances are but fascades. It is the essence that remains true to heart." The elegant Queen of Dragons stood a good head over Wren. "I change and grow as you change and grow. Yet, I sense your heart and mind are heavy with past demons that taint you in the present."  
  
"I've missed you." Wren felt tears of joy well within her. She knew no shame as she let them fall freely. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Welcome, my Daughter." Skylaris held out two open arms to greet the younger woman before her. "Come to me and let us dispel your anger."  
  
"No one can do anything." Wren muttered as she rushed into the elder woman's embrace. "It's good to see you. But, you're ...different."  
  
"I appear more true to you as you understand me more clearly." She felt a warm kiss on her brow. Wren felt protected in the embrace. Skylaris smelled of vanilla and freshly baked cookies. If Wren longed for a mother, Skylaris filled the position well.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me, goddess." The words found themselves out of Wren's mouth before they were stopped.   
  
Deep within the warm bosom of the Nubian Queen's bosom rumbled a growl that revealed her true and fierce draconic nature. "You let your anger haunt you and your bitterness growls. It was not right to intimidate the Elf."  
  
"He was lucky I didn't cut off his-"  
  
A loud growl of warning silenced any further words from Wren. "Child, you and one of your sisters have battled over a male. You said hurtful things to one another and amends must be made to heal the chasm between you."  
  
"Do you mean Atalanta?" Wren drew away from Skylaris' embrace and stared into lavender eyes that glistened like fine amethysts in moonlight. The stately matriarch nodded once. "She attacked me."  
  
"And you reciprocated."  
  
"I've no regrets." Wren said firmly. "I will not apologize for defending myself."  
  
"Nor should you. You need only reach within you and find compassion to absolve Atalanta of her transgressions. The lesson you must learn, Daughter of Gaia, is that of absolution and amnesty of others. Do not allow Atalanta's actions to wound your heart."  
  
"I don't know if I can, Skylaris." Wren turned from her beloved icon. She longed for wings to cloak about her and to hide her disappointment. "What about the Annulus in Demetrius' back? Was that her doing or yours?"  
  
"The Annulus is blood bound to you, Daughter." Skylaris spoke softly. "It was crafted by Atalanta. When torn between it's creatrix and it's wielder, it will do whatever necessary to bring about a resolution."  
  
"Are you telling me the damn thing is INTELLIGENT?" Wren shrieked.  
  
"I tell you that when something is of such untainted enchantment, it finds sentience with the passing of time. The Annulus of Avalon, the Raven's Ring, Excelsior...all the names matter little, it has a cognizance that knows the hearts and minds of others. Excelsior chooses it's wielders with precision. It has chosen you. It will not abide it's role in violence nor will it tolerate pettiness between two individuals who have touched it's innermost essence. Thus, it acted to bring an end to your bickering."  
  
"It almost killed my mate." Rage simmered within the young mutant.  
  
"It brought you here to find healing." Skylaris reminded her. "Let us summon the Princess Ashanti and meet with the others. A Dragon's way is always changing. Never forget that is my true nature just as your heart will always be that of Wren."  
  
"Not human?"  
  
"You are many things to many people. Humanity isn't merely a form of existence; it is also a matter of heart. In that way, I urge you to embrace the humanity in it's truest, finest nature."  
  
A tall Nubian beauty emerged from the tent. Garbed in fine linen and ornate gold, Wren knew her to be Princess Ashanti. She had changed little in the Millennium that had passed. She remained regal. Her eyes were bright and alert. Her gentle femininity was stronger and more confident with a woman's grace.  
  
"Sojourner." The voice of Ashanti lilted between them. "Wellmet."  
  
"Your Highness." Wren nodded and bowed to the Princess. "Wellmet. It is good to see you."  
  
"The same." The Princess looked past Wren to the trio. Her smile widened when she spotted "Kirn, Demetrius, Terrilise! It is good to see you."  
  
The Princess rushed to them and greeted them with warm embraces. Angela stood quietly with wings draped about her. She cast Wren a silent glance and a shrug that seemed to say, "I think I'm invisible.'  
  
Wren concurred with a subtle nod.   
  
The Princess and the others talked for several moments before introductions between Ashanti and Angela were made. Wren smiled as Angela dealt with the Princess in the most appropriate of manners. [Being raised by a Princess certainly has it's advantages.]  
  
"Dear one, it is time that we gather in a council and discuss how we are to defeat LuKasha." Skylaris whispered to Wren. "Now, you must assume the mantle for which I have meant you to bear. Be my emissary as well as my sybil and Sojourner."  
  
"Uh, guys." Wren nervously cleared her throat. No one appeared to hear her. "All of you!"  
  
Eyes turned in question upon the young Nightkind standing there. "Now, that I have your attention, Skylaris wants us to convene and decide what actions need to be taken regarding LuKasha. We can reminisce later. Come on and let's find a place that's private."  
  
"We can meet in my tent." Ashanti motioned to her dwelling. Wren agreed and all went inside.  
  
***************  
  
  
"My children, it is not your task to defeat LuKasha in war." Skylaris drank gingerly of the fine crimson wine of her golden goblet. "War will only cause more bloodshed. My children have suffered enough. Peace must be the way of settlement and victory."  
  
"What can we do?" Angela asked. "Is there any way to defeat LuKasha?"  
  
"He is a mage of great power." Ashanti took a bite of the fine stew prepared for he by her chef. "He might be defeated in a challenge."  
  
"Who's going to challenge him?" Angela asked.  
  
"That would be my place, sister." Demetrius broke his silence. "As the Champion of Skylaris, I must-"  
  
"No!" Wren exclaimed. She clamped a tight, taloned hand on her lover's forearm. "He'd skewer you seven ways until Sunday with Magick. We need something...either another mage or a way to defeat him that he won't see coming."  
  
"I will not stab him in the back like a common thief." Demetrius bellowed sternly at his mate.  
  
"And I won't have you dying needlessly." She refused to back away from his intimidating stare. "I almost lost you once and I'll be damned if I allow it to happen again."  
  
"What of a duel?" Kirn suggested.  
  
"But who?" Wren looked around the group. "Kirn, the only one with any chance of defeating him is Skylaris."  
  
"Or you."  
  
"I can't. I'm not a mage. I can't work magick."  
  
"You have learned much since you became part of Clan Wyvern." Demetrius wrapped his wing around her. "You know of magick that LuKasha can't surely defeat."  
  
"He put Ainran in a thousand-year curse of darkness. I can't do anything even close. No way."  
  
"Not in an obvious fashion." Demetrius agreed. "Yet, to combine heart and luck with the power of the Dragon, we are unstoppable."  
  
"Working together." Wren considered it. "He's too powerful. We'd need someone like..."  
  
"This is my home and I am strong here." Skylaris broke into their debate. "I have recovered from my travels to the other reflective realms. Wren, Demetrius' idea is sound. LuKasha is almost as powerful as I. Yet, he does not have the empathic advantage of Demetrius of the odd-defying aid of your luck manipulation. Let us come up with a plan for this duel."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



End file.
